Road To Hinata Love X love
by SANG GAGAK HITAM
Summary: memma gugur dalam perang membuat hinata sang kekasih depresi, sang ayah hiashi tak tega di bantu minato menteleport hinata ke dunia cermin, dunia yang terbalik dengan dunianya, dunia dimana dia masih hidup, akan kah hinata di terima dalam dimensi itu saat ia tau kalau 'Dia' memiliki dirinya yang lain...? Hinata X Naruto X Hinata


Rate: M  
>Genre: RomanceFamily/Harem...?  
>Pairing: Hinata hyuuga x Naruto uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga<br>Story by: Sang Gagak Hitam  
>WARNING!: AU, TYPO, OOC, mungkin gaje<br>Untuk umur yah untuk saat ini masih bebas

Ini Fic Pertamaku Jika tak suka silahkan caci maki saya

.  
>summary : Semua berawal dari kematian menma sang kekasih dalam perang dunia shinobi ke 4 membuat hinata yang angkuh menjadi depresi, hiashi yang tak tahan melihat putri nyaterpuruk meminta minato ayah dari menma untuk mengirim hinata ke dimensi cermin untuk bertemu kembali denggan sosok 'Dia' ,tapi tak tau kah dia kalau di sana ada juga sosok seperti putri nya oh ayolah dia pun tau dan itu awal dari kisah ini<p>

.

.  
>Road To Hinata<p>

.

.Matahari bersinar cerah hari ini, seperti membagi kehangatan serta kecerian pada setiap insan yang hidup dibawah sinar nya,, Tapi tidak untuk rakyat 5 desa shinobi terutama rakyat konoha, hari ini adalah hari deklarasi kemenangan aliansi shinobi dan samurai atas perang sinobi ke 4 juga hari penghormatan terakhir pada para shinobi 5 desa besar setelah selesai dari perang besar shinobi ke 4, ya mereka para pahlawan yang merelakan nyawanya gugur dalam medan perang untuk melindungi apa yang mereka cintai entah keluarga ,orang tua ,atau bahkan kekasih,,

Perasaan duka mereka menjadikan hari yang cerah ini mendadak seperti hujan lebat yah bukan arti sesunguhnya ,hujan air mata dari pelosok konoha medominasi hari ini memenuhi lapangan dengan warna hitam, menghadap tugu memorial yang betuliskan "shinobi"

Di kediaman hyuuga,

di sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa penerangan sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang meringkuk menciumi head protektor berlambang konoha ia juga memeluk dan menciumi sebuah jaket berwarna oren, hitam yang sedikit koyak serta bercak coklat seperti bekas darah yang mengering, untuk penjelasan terakhir ku rasa memang bercak darah yang mengering, ia terus menciumi jaket itu menghirup aroma tubuh si pemilik yang tertingal yah walau bau anyir darah yang mendominasi,,

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...mem..memna-kun kau jahat,

ke kenap kau meningal kan ku... ?"

tok...tok..tok...

"hinata sama sudah waktunya makan siang..."

Sebuah suara dari seorang pelayan di balik pintu mengintrupeksi memangil sang nona muda tersirat rasa kawatir serta prihatin dengan keadaan sang nona muda yang sudah di angkat menjadi ketua clan hyuga saat sebelum perang kemarin

"Hinata sama saya mohon makan lah walau sedikit..."

Sang pelayan kembali memangil sang nona setelah beberapa saat tak terdengar sahutan dari sang nona muda, ia menatap sebuah nampan di depan pintu kamar yang nampak tak di sentuh dari tadi pagi ia taruh, sang pelayan kembali terdiam menungu jawaban dai sang nona,,

"Hinata chan,, apa tosan boleh masuk sayang, dan ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu juga, kau tau siapa mereka sayang,, ?" Tiba tiba ada Suara bernada ceria yang tak asing dari belakang sang pelayan, membuat sang pelayan berbalik dan menunduk hormat ka asal suara beseta dua sosok pra dan wanita di belakang tuan nya ,

"Maaf kan saya hiasi sama ,hinata sama ..."

"Tak apa, biar aku saja yang membujuknya tugasmu selesai di sini dan kembalilah"potong hiasi halus kepada sang pelayan, lalu ia mengambil nampan dari tangan sang pelayan, sang pelayan langsung mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan dari tadi pagi menunduk hormat pada tiga orang tersebut lalu membawanya,,

"Hinata can, tousan masuk ya...? "

Hiashi membuka pentu mengeser pintu dengan tangan kirinya "lihat siapa yang datang mengunjungimu sayang..."masih dengan nada ceria mempersilahkan dua sosok berbeda gender sang pria berambut pirang dan sang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah maron masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup luas bila di sebut kamar,,

Kedua sosok itu terkejut saat melihat keadaan hinata yang terlihat sangat depresi sambil duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua benda peningalan putra semata wayang mereka, sang wanita langsung berlari menghambur memeluk hinata terlihat jelas raut sedih sera kekawatiran dari sang wanita,,

"Hinata can kau baik baik saja kan sayang, kau terlihat kurus" pertanyaan bertubi darin sang wanita lontarkan kepada hinata, "kau sudah makan sayang, kasan suap ya,,?" kusina tersenyum senang walau tak di balas dengan suara tapi angukan kecil dari hinata yang sudah ia agap sebagai putri nya sendiri, angukan kecil hihata membuat wanita paruh baya ini senag serta lega karna hinata merespon nya walau sedikit

Hiasi berjalan perlahan kearah mereka sesampainya di tepi ranjang milik hinata ia menyerahkan nampan di tangan nya ke wanita yang sedang memeluk hinata, ia tersenyum saat melihat respon hinata saat disuapi oleh wanita tersebut, "aku titip hinata padamu kushina, minato ikuti aku ada beberapa hal yang aku inggin bicarakan padamu,," ajak nya pada ria ranbut pirang itu,

Di taman depan kamar hinata

"apa kau yakin akan melakukan itu hiasi,, ?" tanya minato agak ragu pada teman seangkatan nya ini

"Aku sangat yakin minato, aku sendiri sudah memeriksa nya dengan byakugan ku apa lagi dengan kemampuan teleportasimu hinata akan mudah ke tempat itu"

"Tapi ini agak beresiko ,walau kau sudah pernah memeriksanya beerapa kali walau kau tau tempat itu sama persis dengan di sini ,apa kau yakin mereka yang di sana akan menerima kehadiran hinata,terlebih lagi 'dia', ?"

"untuk beberapa hal memang ada beberapa yang brtolak belakan di bandingkan di sini , tapi untuk clan hyuuga menerima nya aku punya cara nya, terlebih di sana 'dia' masih hidup," hiasi masih mencoba meyakinkan minato

"Tapi tetap saja itu tak menjamin hiasi"

"Tapi mengambil resiko itu lebih baik dari pada melihat keadaan hinata seperti ini,," bentak hiasi sambil mencengkram baju minato

"..."

"maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana.." ujar hiasi lirih cengkraman nya mengendur lalau melepas cengkraman nya di baju minato Ia tau bahwa ia egois melupakan fakta bahwa pria di sampingnya juga merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan lebih buruk dari nya, kehilangan putra semata wayang nya gugur dalam medan perang terlebih lagi putra teman nya itu gugur saat melindungi kekasih nya tak lain adalah hinata putri nya, ia tak habis pikir bagai mana bisa teman pirang nya ini sangup bertahan menghadapim kenyataan bahwa putra nya telah tiada, mungkin ia takan bertahan jika di posisi teman pirang nya ini,,

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka, membiarkan mereka berkutat pada pikiran mereka masing masing hinga ia mulai memecahkan keheningan tersebut,,

"minato...kurasa aku ini memang egois, kurasa rencana ku ini di bata..."

"Kau tak egois hiasi..." potong cepat minato "kurasa kau benar mengambil resiko ini lebih baik daripada melihat hinata seperti sekarang, dia sudah kami angap sebagai putri kami jauh bahkan sebelum dia menjadi kekasih putra ku, aku akan menjalan kan rencana mu" ujar minato ia tersenyum kepada sahabat hyuuga nya itu

"Terimakasih minato..." ujar hiasi cepat lalu memeluk sahabat pirang nya erat melepas rasa haru dan senang ia mulai menangis haru dan sedikit errrr... sesegukan ia menghiraukan fakta bahwa dia mantan ketua hyuuga yang di hormati di dunia sinobi serta melupakan fakta bahwa yang ia peluk adalah sosok dengan jenis kelamin yang sama dengan nya

"Hei...hei... su sudh lah hiasi, aku mengerti perasaan mu tapi jangan seperti ini" Balas minato agak risih dengan tingkah lebay sahabat hyuuga nya ini dan minato mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari hiasi yang semakin erat serta lebay tangisan nya,,

minato makin berusaha melepaskan pelukan hiasi saat di lihat nya para tetua hyuuga lewat selasar di hadapan nya berserta para pelayan yang mengikuti mereka mereka menatap nya dengan pandngan menyelidik serta tersirat dari raut wajah mereka yang seakan berkata 'GAY yang MENJIJIKAN'

"ha..hai.." ia hanya menyengir cangung menyapa para tetua hyuuga tersebut sambil membisiki teman hyuuga nya untuk melepaskan pelukan serta menghentikan tangisan lebay nya

"he..hei hiasi lepaskan , tetua hyuuga sedang melihat kita seperti pasangan GAY tau...!" kontan dengan reflek hiasi melepaskan pelukan nya kepada minato lalu menghapus jejak air mata serta ingus nya yang masih belum berenti keluar lalu bersama minato membungkuk memberi salam hormat pada para tetua hyuuga serta mengucapkan maaf atas kesalah pahaman ini

"Baiklah sudah saat nya kita memberitahukan ini pada hinata ,serta mempersiapkan segalanya untuk rencana ini hiasi" minato mengangat suara setelah para tetua hyuuga lewat

"Kau benar minato, kita harus bersiap siap mengirim hinata ke dimensi cermin..."

.

.

.

.

sebenar nya aku benci kata ini..."TBC"

.

.  
>hey... yo kawan telah lama menjadi pembaca akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk menjadi penulis yah walau, masih jadi amatir apa kalian suka... ?<br>sebenar nya ini adalah proyek kami ,aku dan tuan Rumanzavi  
>apa masih ada yang menggigat nama itu dan karya nya ,yah walau cerita ini murni dariku dan penulisan nya juga<br>cerita ini sempat ingin di buatkan oleh tuan Rumanzavi tapi entah kenapa dia tiba" menghilang, tapi tak apalah aku mengerti mengapa diai menghilang sekitar 1 thn an mungkin...  
>yang ku harap kan tuan dan nona suka akan hasil karyaku dan jika tak keberatan silahkan<p>

.

.  
>Review<p> 


End file.
